A Lion's Destiny
by Hollystar122
Summary: Lionpaw thought he had everything. A loving family, loyal Clanmates, and a life he could be proud of. But when his father is killed under mysterious circumstances, Lionpaw is blamed for the ThunderClan deputy's untimely demise. As time wears away, so does Lionpaw's heart - and when a cat comes to him telling him of his true destiny, which path will he choose?
1. Prologue

**Credit to the Warriors/Percy Jackson characters/references, as well as the cover picture, goes to Erin Hunter/Rick Riordan, as well as Hyperion and Harper Collins Publishers. The idea for Camp Lost, as well as all non-Warriors and non-Percy Jackson characters, are mine. **

* * *

_Prologue_

"He's the one! He _has_ to be!"

I'd heard that only about a billion times before.

"Look, Amber," I said, trying to keep a check on my growing impatience. "I understand and appreciate your keenness to get out into the world, but not every single new Descendant we find is the one you've been waiting for."

She leaned across my desk. "But Harley, sir, don't you remember my dream? It has to be a sign from the heavens - it just _has _to be!" I curled my claws, lip twitching in frustration.

Two weeks ago, Amber supposedly had received some sort of dream she had perceived to be a sign that this new Descendant was the one she had been waiting for - and she hadn't let me forget it. Amber had always been wild and a bit bubbly - she had a tendency to hold onto her beliefs and hopes for way too long - kind of like they were her lifeline or something, like she was dangling over the edge of a cliff, and if she let go, she would die. I had hoped putting her in with some other lower-level campers would temper her... _tendencies_, but I guess I was wrong.

"Why don't you just focus on your training, Amber, and leave the leadership to me."

"Why can't you just let me go? Send someone with me - like Lucas or Percy or -"

"_Enough. _You barely passed your first assessment as it is - you expect me to let someone who can't even fire a gun properly go out into the world? Do I really need to remind you what is out there?" I lashed my tail. "I have been around a lot longer than you, Amber. If I find out something more, I'll let you know, I promise. Go back to your training. If you really want to be useful, then you will go back to your lessons and learn how to fire a gun so you can actually pass your assessment next time."

She opened her mouth to argue, but I glared at her. She slowly began backing away, not daring to look away for even a second, as if she expected me to pass the quest on to someone else in the second that she looked away. She paused at the door -

"You _will _tell me if anything changes, right?"

"Of course". _Not.__  
_

As soon as she left, I let out a huge sigh. Maybe I had been doing this for too long. Maybe I was finally starting to crack under the pressure. I mean, since when had I ever let someone like Amber bother me with her constant begging and whining?

I twisted my neck to look at the home-made plaque on the wall - my counselors had made it for me to commemorate a hundred years of service. I had opened Camp Lost to serve as a safe haven for all Descendants - I guess I was just sick of seeing my brethren getting torn apart by monsters. It wasn't easy - especially lately. The Greeks were after us again - hounding us and demanding that we pay our "fair share". Blasphemy.

As if we would ever lift a finger to help the people who condemned us to a life behind a mental wall - forever forced to live apart from mortal society. And to top it all off, now I was supposedly in charge of safely bringing back this new Descendant and making sure "he got the proper training."

I had no idea what was so fascinating about the young cat, or why my father should care any more about him than anybody else here. I was still staring at the plaque on the wall when movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned. Our camp doctor, who's Chinese descent gave him a name too hard to pronounce, walked in, clearing his throat. I grunted, and he stepped fully into my office.

"The latest vaccination tests were a success, sir. We should be ready to start mass production soon." I looked up slowly. "Good. Now, doctor, I assume you've also completed those medical forms I asked you to finish a few days ago?"

His face turned white as paper.

"Um... well, you see, sir, I... um, have been, sort of, you know, busy with the vaccine and all, and I-"

A growl surfaced in my throat. "Get them done. I don't want my campers labeled as unable to participate in normal camp activities because their doctor is too incompetent to fill out a few measly forms." He swallowed nervously. "Yes, sir. Any developments on the lion child?"

Don't ask me why he called the cat the "lion child."

I shrugged. "If I knew anything, do you really think I would confide in you?"

"No, sir. I was just wondering -"

He was interrupted as the sound of shouting and metal clashing against metal rang through the compound. I bounded forward, halting in front of the door. "Tell them that I will go and find this cat; if they ask where I have gone, tell them nothing more than what you are aware of yourself. Tell my son that this camp is his responsibility until then - and get those medical reports done."

He dipped his head. I acknowledged him briefly before sprinting out of the room, praying that my father was right about this Descendant. He had never been wrong before, and I certainly hoped he wasn't about to start now.


	2. Chapter 1: Lionpaw

Lionpaw POV

"Lionpaw. Lionpaw! _Lionpaw!_"

I dragged my gaze away from the hills and turned to face my irritable mentor, Ashfur. His gaze blazed with fury. Not that I cared. He'd been in a bad mood ever since he'd made a pass on some she-cat and gotten rejected. He took a deep breath.

"Lionpaw. How do you expect to ever become a good warrior if all you do is sit around and daydream about StarClan knows what?"

I set my jaw. "I don't know; maybe you should give me a chance to actually prove myself once in a while instead of always bossing me around like some kind of kit!"

"Lionpaw!" I flinched as I heard my father's voice; Brambleclaw came up behind me and cuffed me over the ear. "That's not the way I raised you, Lionpaw. Show some more respect. You _have_ been rather distant lately."

_Only because you'd rather spend more time with Firestar than watching your son and trying to help him train, _I wanted to snarl, but held my tongue. "I'm sorry, Brambleclaw." I muttered. The dark tabby narrowed his eyes. "Ashfur, would you mind if I borrowed Lionpaw for a little while?" He didn't wait for a response, simply padding away. Reluctantly, I followed him. We walked down to the WindClan border in silence. I tried not to let myself be distracted by the sight of a distant patrol chasing down a large rabbit.

Brambleclaw took a deep breath. "Lionpaw, what have I told you numerous times? You have to start acting more selfless - putting your Clanmates before yourself. It's the precedent that was set long ago by the first ThunderClan warriors, and it is the precedent we still follow today. "

"But-"

"Lionpaw. Listen to me. I know it's hard - believe me, I of all cats should know what it's like to grow up with everyone knowing you share Tigerstar's blood. But it is our duty and our duty alone to make our Clanmates see that we can be as great as cats like Firestar or Bluestar."

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, Brambleclaw. I really am. I guess I've just been a bit distracted since I got back from the mountains." His gaze softened. "Understandable. After coming back from the sun-drown-place, I found it hard to settle back into Clan life myself. We must all learn once again how to deal with Clan life after seeing as much as we have seen." He touched my ear with his nose. "Go back to Ashfur, my son. Do your best - that is all I ever expect from you and from your siblings."

I rose as he padded away, heading back in the direction we'd come from. I was almost a little too disappointed to see that Ashfur hadn't been picked off by a hawk when I got back to the clearing.

Ashfur flexed his claws, looking smug. I wanted to claw his face. _Arrogant toad._ "Come now, Lionpaw. We had better start heading back to camp before mommy gets too worried." He said, a thick tone of mockery in his tone. I let him walk ahead of me, waiting until he become too lost in his own smugness to notice me lingering behind.

I turned back toward the direction of the border. Beyond the WindClan border lay the hills, and beyond that, who knew? My mother had always told me I'd inherited her love of adventure. Maybe it was finally time for me to experience a true journey - even greater and more breathtaking than the one I'd just gotten back from.

"Lionpaw?"

I spun around. Cinderpaw was standing behind me. I tried not to get too lost in her pretty eyes, which were the perfect shade of blue. I guess I must have been making my crush on her pretty obvious lately, since my nosy sister had started making fun of me for it. I cleared my throat and attempted to look casual. "Yes?"

She focused on me. "What did you do this time? Ashfur seemed pretty mad at you when he got back to camp."

I shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary." She sat down beside me. "You know, Lionpaw, you really should try to get along with Ashfur. You're almost ready to become a warrior; you should start acting like you actually appreciate all that your Clanmates have done for you."

"I do!"

"Then start showing it more. Lionpaw, a true warrior isn't just good at fighting or hunting. He has a certain level of balance and equality in his life - something I _know_ you have, too."

"What if I don't want to be a warrior?"

She stared at me, open-mouthed. I sighed. "Sorry, Cinderpaw. I do want to be the greatest warrior I can be, but..."

She looked at me sympathetically. "I understand. You're just restless after the journey." She flicked me over the ear with her tail. "Just try and be a little more reasonable, okay?" She padded away.

I continued to stare off into the hills. I guess I _had_ been kind of obnoxious lately. But I just couldn't get the mountains out of my mind. The very idea that there was more to this world than even StarClan knew was intriguing and awe-inspiring. I stood up. Ever since I was a kit, I had been raised to believe that everything that kept life itself going was here around the lake, and that my mind should never wander beyond that thought. Now, I was beginning to question the wisdom of the starry warriors that had led modern Clan warriors to believe this. Was it really right of us to trust our lives in a bunch of dead warriors? Or was it more sensible for us to look beyond them, and into a new life; a different future? If the latter was true, then I wanted to find that new life - I wanted to be the very first warrior to be daring enough to venture far beyond anything anyone had ever known.

_One day I will be a warrior, and when that day comes, I will prove to every single Clan cat that has ever lived that being a true warrior means more than just staying within the confines of the warrior code and the territory it controls._


	3. Chapter 2: Lionpaw

Lionpaw POV

I rolled onto my back, satisfied after a day's worth of hunting and eating. It had been two days since my last clash with Ashfur, and I was completely satisfied with the fact that he had avoided me ever since as much as he could. I had also overheard Brambleclaw and Firestar discussing my becoming a warrior, which was awesome. The time of my own journey was coming closer. I lifted my head as my sister, Hollypaw, settled down beside me. She butted my shoulder with her head.

"Look, Lionpaw. Honeyfern's back," she mocked. I rolled my eyes. "I don't like her, Hollypaw. How long will it take you to realize that?" Hollypaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Are you sure? Oh wait- I forgot. You're too busy mooning over Cinderpaw."

"Shut up, Hollypaw."

She smirked. "I heard Cloudtail saying that Cinderpaw is going to become a warrior along with us. Are you going to ask her to be your mate after the ceremony?"

A growl rose in my throat. "Don't be ridiculous, Hollypaw. I-"

"Lionpaw!"

I curled my claws in frustration. Just my luck that Ashfur would find me here. I looked up as a shadow fell over me, and found myself looking at his face, which was twisted in a sneer. "Are you done gossiping yet, little warrior? Brambleclaw asked us to go hunting with Cloudtail and Cinderpaw." Normally, I would've been pissed at Ashfur for talking to me like that, but the thought of hunting with Cinderpaw made me forget my irritation. Then I saw Hollypaw looking at me, and my pelt grew hot with embarrassment. "Um, sure, Ashfur." The gray warrior looked at me with disgust, like he couldn't stand the fact that I would ever take a mate of my own while he was left single. I didn't dare look back at Hollypaw as we headed off, not wanting to see that annoying look of mockery in her gaze.

We found Cinderpaw and Cloudtail waiting for us just outside the camp. I searched Cinderpaw's gaze, looking for any sign that she was pleased with my presence, and was disappointed to find nothing. "I think we should split up," Cloudtail suggested. "That way, we can gather more prey at a faster rate." I lifted my muzzle. "I'll go with Cinderpaw!" I announced, probably a little too quickly. Both of the older warriors looked at me, while I looked at Cinderpaw and saw my own embarrassment reflected in her eyes. I lowered my gaze. "I mean, I _can _go with Cinderpaw, if that's what you want." An awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Cloudtail spoke up.

"That will be fine, Lionpaw. Go ahead."

I immediately headed off, wanting to get away from that uncomfortable atmosphere. I felt fur brush up against me, and I saw Cinderpaw come up beside me. We walked all the way down to the shore in silence. She caught my attention as she suddenly darted forward and scooped something out of a bush at the edge of the forest. She flung it at my paws a moment later - a shrew.

"Good catch," I purred.

She buried it at my paws. "Lionpaw, you don't have to pretend anymore." I blinked. "What do you mean?" She grunted and padded up to me. I caught my breath as she halted in front of me, her muzzle a whisker-length from mine. "I know you like me, Lionpaw." I tensed. The world began to shrink around me, until it was just the two of us, and the sound of waves lapping against the shore - however, even that seemed a whole world away. She focused her blue eyes on mine. "The thing is, Lionpaw... I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this..." I held my breath, not wanting to stay here, to listen to her reject me. I wasn't prepared for what came out of her mouth next.

"I like you too, Lionpaw."

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little bit fluffy at the end 0.0. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic so far - it's my first one. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. **


	4. Chapter 3: Harley

**Sorry about the delay with getting Chapter 3 up, I've been super busy. **

* * *

**Harley POV**

I padded up the slope that led to the border of Camp Lost. Before me lay the thruway that connected Portland to Scarborough. I still felt nervous about leaving my camp - it was the first time I'd left Camp Lost in almost thirty years. Yeah, that's right. Thirty years. Believe it or not, I'm actually a couple of thousand years old. Let me explain to you how that's possible before you turn away from this and claim I'm lying.

See, my father decided when I opened Camp Lost that he was going to help by preventing the progression of each camper's age after they reached a certain age. After a cat or dog reached the age of three years, he would stop them from aging further. Since I was already past that mark, I immediately got that special "partial" immortality. I'd been running Camp Lost since 1806, 102 years ago. We'd been through a lot - The Civil War, both World Wars, the Great Depression, the Cold War, and a hell of a lot more. It was thanks to my kin and my workers that everything had worked out for me. And, I had the support of my dad, too, which helped.

I waited at the edge of the thruway until it was safe to cross, and then sprinted across the first four lanes. When I reached the median, I stopped to catch my breath. A long time ago, when Camp Lost was still new, there was no thruway, so we relied on a massive hill, which I nicknamed Holly Hill in honor of my sister, to tell us where the border was. When the late 1950s came, the hill was torn down and that portion of I-95 was built. It made travel more difficult, but it also helped keep the mortals away from our camp. Once the coast was clear, I left the median and bolted across the remaining four lanes.

I kept a steady pace through the rest of the forest that lay beyond the thruway. As I walked, I kept thinking about the dream Amber supposedly had. If this cat happened to be the one we had been waiting for, then this could finally be my chance to reclaim everything we lost when we fought the Greeks for the final time in the late 80s. This one cat was my link to everything I needed - and wanted. The only problem was the fact that he had been tracked down somewhere in Europe, which just so happened to be half a world away. However, I was pretty sure I had that problem solved. I had a friend in Portland who might be able to sneak me onto a plane bound for Europe. Unfortunately, he was my only ticket to an easy way out of the country. If he wasn't able to help me, then I would be forced to either find my own way, or travel by sea, with both methods being a huge waste of precious time. I was beginning to wonder if it would've been smart of me to bring my son along, when the ground caved in beneath my paws, and I pitched forward into a dark, wet hole.

"God damn it." I cursed, shaking leaves and dirt out of my fur. I'd completely forgotten about that hole - one of the many we had dug as makeshift traps a while back when we started getting suspicious of Greek spies being in the area. A few weeks ago, we had started filling them back in, but we must have missed this one. I scrambled out of the hole, now soaked to the skin and not exactly in the best of moods. Electricity crackled thorough my fur, like it did whenever I was annoyed. With my father being a Protogenos, I had inherited a wide variety of powers. I was capable of using Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Photokinesis, and Umbrakinesis. The problem with that was that all of it was a pain in the butt to control. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I'd accidentally broken the showers or shocked someone. One time I even accidentally set the camp forge on fire, which shouldn't even have been possible.

I stumbled forward, trying to block the energy that was now surging through my paws. I kept telling myself that I was fine, but as I continued forward, I still felt as if something wasn't right. The shadows around me seemed to grow thicker, as if they were reaching out to me. I kept dismissing it as my powers acting up, when, suddenly, a voice echoed from the shadows around me. "Well, well. Look who we have here. The leader of Camp Lost, stumbling around in the dark like a newborn baby lost in the hospital." I spun around as a shape appeared from the shadows behind me, slowly slinking into a patch of moonlight.

"Carver."

He smiled. "A short greeting for you, Harley. Especially since I saved your ass the last time we met. Then again, you always _were _cold-hearted." I bared my teeth. "I already repaid you for saving me before, Carver. What do you want?" He padded fully into the light. He was a bit different then he had been last time - more powerful looking. His black fur was sleek and well-groomed, and his broad shoulders rippled with strength. His ice-blue eyes looked over me with a mixture of pity and disgust. "I think you know, Harley. You promised me a long time ago that, in exchange for one final favor, you would leave me in peace for the rest of my life. While my saving you from utter destruction should have fulfilled that favor, I always keep my promises."

You remember that cat I was telling you about earlier? The one who lived in Portland? This was him. I was a little surprised to see him out here, especially since he had the perfect home in the city. He was a Descendant, a grandson of Erebos. He insisted on living alone, however. In exchange for leaving him alone, he had agreed to pay me one big favor. "I need you to help me catch a flight from Portland to Europe." I growled, trying to hide my discomfort. His whiskers twitched with amusement. "A flight out of Portland? You going Descendant-catching again, or are you chasing after a girl again?" I took a deep breath. "I'm going after a Descendant. Please, Carver. It's extremely important. After this, I'll leave you alone, I promise. Just-"

"I already said I would help you, dumbass. Now, shut up and come on. We don't have long if you want to be out of Portland by morning." He pushed past me and stalked away into the darkness. I followed, trying to keep up with him while avoiding the spots I knew hid the traps we hadn't yet filled. Even though Carver was a complete jerk most of the time, he still knew his way around, and was a pretty intelligent individual. It was a shame he would rather live on his own than with the rest of us at Camp Lost. We walked in silence until the shadows around us began to retreat, to be replaced by a soft orange glow that I knew all too well.

I lifted my head, and was initially blinded by the lights of Portland. The sounds of people and traffic filled my ears, and the ground below my paws turned into hard pavement. Carver and I wove through the alleys and trekked deeper into the city. At first, I wasn't sure where we were going, but then I realized that we were heading for Carver's home. By the time we finally reached it, my paws were numb, and my eyelids closing from exhaustion. He leaped through a broken window into the abandoned warehouse, and I followed. I was immediately greeted by the Carver norm - piles of food and random junk everywhere. Old battle maps were taped to the ceiling, and a large table at the center of the warehouse was covered with old essays, books, and magazines. I started walking forward when something grabbed me by the scruff and slammed me into the wall behind me. I looked up, dizzy, and was shocked by the face I saw.

"Welcome back, Harley. Make yourself comfortable. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**I really need to stop with these cliffhangers... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to favorite and leave a review - Chapter 4 coming up soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Harley

**Here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Harley POV**

"I don't understand why you think I can help you." I said. Oliver, Carver's partner and one of my old friends from about twenty or so years ago, was staring at me from the opposite side of the table. He bared his teeth. "You have control over hundreds of warriors. You are able to control multiple elements. You are a Child of Light. And yet, you still claim you are too weak to smuggle something to the port for us." I lashed my tail. "I never said I was too weak to do it, I said I didn't understand why you thought I could help you, being under the time constraints -"

"Harley." Carver said. He looked rather uncomfortable; he'd never been the one to take the initiative in these situations, always typically relying on Oliver instead. "You have to understand that this is slightly more important than what you have to do. If this doesn't get smuggled down to the port... well, it won't be pretty." I narrowed my eyes. "Since when do you deal with the market, Carver? I thought you and Oliver were plenty situated here in the city." Carver flattened his ears. Oliver hissed from the corner of my eye. "What we do is none of your business, Harley. Now, let me offer you something. In exchange for smuggling what we need to have smuggled in a timely fashion, we will get you a ride to Europe without any more delays."

I hated the new Oliver for this reason. After Carver had talked him into leaving, he had started turning arrogant, resorting to blackmail to get what he wanted. He did it extremely well, too. He had a way with words, which was no surprise, seeing as his great-grandfather was Erebos, who had a way of charming people into serving him. I knew there was no way I'd be able to catch a plane ride without Carver's help.

"Alright, fine." I growled. "But believe me, after this, I'm going to be pretty pissed if I don't get my plane ride." Oliver smiled slyly. "Don't worry, Child of Light. We'll get you the ride you want. Come with me." I followed him reluctantly, hating his use of my title as a "Child of Light". It was scornful, almost as if he was jealous, which he had no need to be. As a Descendant of Erebos, he had mastered Umbrakinesis, and also had the ability to use a bit of Pyrokinesis. It wasn't like he didn't have any power at all. I followed him into a back compartment in the warehouse. He shoved his way through a pile of junk and uncovered something - a sword, sitting in a polished sheath. I twitched an ear. "And the point of smuggling this to the port is...?" He smiled. "This sword is special, Harley. It was delivered to me by someone from your Camp, you know. Hm. How interesting, don't you think?" I unsheathed my claws. "No one from my Camp would ever betray me. They know the consequences they would face if something like that was to happen." Oliver shrugged. "It's your life, Harley. Believe what you want. Now, this sword is special because it is enchanted. Not only does it return to the sheathe when it is lost or stolen, but it also has the ability to give its user the ability to control water."

I glanced down at the sword. At first glance, it seemed normal, but now I realized that there was some kind of faint blue glow surrounding it. I wondered if the sword possibly came from a batch that was made about eighty or ninety years ago by the last Descendant of Hydros to come to our Camp. "Alright, so how am I supposed to carry this thing? Got anything in this junkhouse I could use?" Oliver scanned the room. He pricked his ears and leaned forward, pulling something out of an overturned box. It was some kind of bulletproof cat armor, which had to have come from our Camp as well. He helped me strap it on, and then attached the sword to my side. "There. I'm assuming you're all set, unless you'd like to take Sparta with you as well." A growl began surfacing in my throat, but I pushed it away. "Thanks." I grunted.

I'd never felt more relieved in my life to get out of that warehouse. I worked my way through the back alleys, relying on my memory of the city pattern to find my way to the port. I was on high alert the whole way, not sure what to expect. Mortals, demigods, monsters - it could even be another Descendant. I also had no clue what kind of person Carver and Oliver were dealing with, either.

At one point, I passed by an old store that was a favorite of mine. It was run by a middle-aged, somewhat poor lady who had a love for selling antiques from the pre-WWII era. She was just able to make ends meet by offering pet grooming services at her shop as well, and she did such a brilliant job. It was a shame she didn't get more attention, but it can be like that in a city. I was almost tempted to stop in and see how she was, when a car drove right in front of me, splashing through a dirty puddle. I got soaked with dirty water down to the skin. "God damn it!" I spat, lashing my tail. "Damn mortals have no respect anymore." I felt like an elder saying that. By normal standards, I was. By immortal standards, I was still a baby. Shaking it off, I continued down the sidewalk. I was just about to the end of the street when I thought I heard some kind of hissing noise. Immediately alert, I unsheathed my claws, the fur on the back of my neck rising. I stayed in place as the hissing grew louder. _Of course. _I thought. _Why should I be able to get to the port and back without any trouble? _A moment later, something lashed out at me from the darkness, but I was ready. I ducked to one side and rolled, narrowly avoiding sharp claws - no _talons _- as they scored deep marks in the sidewalk where I had been.

I looked up in time to take a blow to the side of my head. Warm, sticky stuff began flowing down the side of my face - blood. I shook my head, scattering droplets of blood on the white cement around me. I darted forward, sliding underneath the body of the creature. Looking up, I saw what I believed was some kind of _dracaenae_, but different, as if it had been altered. It tried turning to catch me, but I was faster. I sprang upward, slicing down with my claws. A moment passed, and the monster disintegrated. I landed where it had been a second before. I closed my eyes, catching my breath. Now that the adrenaline had passed, the pain in my face was starting to register. Unlike with demigods, ambrosia and nectar didn't work with Descendants. To make up for that, we had a very fast healing rate. This wound would probably be completely healed within a day or two. I carried on hesitantly, wary of any more noises from the dark. Travel at night was way more dangerous than during the day, as would be expected, since monsters were stronger at night.

I carried on to where I-90 exited into Portland. The roar of cars was deafening. I had no idea how anyone could stand living around that. I'd much rather live in the forest, where I could have the windows open without hearing a bunch of mortals honking and swearing their heads off at each other. I flattened my ears against my head, trying to block out the noise. Finally, I reached the tunnel that cut underneath the thruway, and I rushed under. Once I was on the other side, I was greeted by a short strip of marsh, followed by vast ocean. The docks were nearby, their lights casting an orange glow into the sky. All was quiet. Private fishing boats and party boats were docked at the shore, but that was pretty much it. There were several different ports throughout Portland, and this was a more minor one. I carried on through the strip of marsh and down to the docks. I was barely down the hill when a flash of color caught my eye, and I turned.

A young dog was standing over me, staring down at me menacingly. I growled, expecting trouble, when, suddenly, his eyes drifted to my back and widened. "You have the sword." he growled. "Why?" I shrugged. "Your _partner _insisted on me bringing it instead of bringing it himself. Must be scared of you or something." _Might as well put a good word in for Oliver, while I have the chance. _The dog studied me closely. "You're Biker, aren't you? That cat from Camp Lost who's always running around chasing after Descendants." I grunted. "What's it to you?" I unstrapped the sword from my back. The dog watched me closely, as if he were afraid I was going to damage it or something. "Oliver mentioned you a couple of times. He said you were somewhat... unpredictable." I looked up. "Is that so? Well, then I'll be sure to thank him for his _generous _compliment." I pushed the sword toward the dog. "Here. Now, whatever it is you are giving in return for this stupid thing, just hand it over, and we can be done." The dog shoved the sword to the side. "Whatever it is, you're not getting it. I don't trust you, and I have good enough reason not to." I unsheathed my claws, a low growl building in my throat. "What's not to trust? I'm much more trustworthy than that little buddy of yours, Oliver."

He laughed. "Oliver and I have been dealing for months now, little kitty. I suggest you leave now, before my buddies and I _make _you leave. A moment later, growls and whines rose from the darkness around me, and four more dogs, all slightly bigger than the first, appeared. Lightning began crackling through my fur once more. "I'm capable of fighting you both, you know." The dog snorted. "All five of us? Good luck with that. Last chance. Get out now - or get ripped apart." I held my ground.

The dog howled with laughter. "Look at him, pretending he's all big and brave. Just like his father." He stepped forward. "I have a feeling Oliver won't appreciate you coming back and getting blood on his floor. Get out of here, and don't come back without Oliver." I was about to challenge him, but then, I realized that this dog was a Descendant. I wasn't sure how I knew - there was just something about his appearance that rung a bell in my head, almost as if I had seen him before. Slowly, I turned and padded away, ignoring the howls of triumph behind me.

By the time I got back to the warehouse, I was exhausted. I wasn't about to show it, though, so when I walked through the door, I tried to look as energetic as possible. "I delivered the sword for you, Oliver. Now where's my plane ride?" A moment later, two shapes appeared out of the shadows - Oliver and Carver. I wished I could wipe that smug look right off Oliver's face. "Carver will escort you to the airport, Child of Light. Good luck on your quest, and don't expect any hospitality from us if you choose to stop back here on your way back." I curled my lip. "I wasn't planning on it, Oliver." Carver exchanged a look with Oliver before coming forward.

"Let's go get you that ride."


	6. Chapter 5: Lionpaw

**Sorry about the delay with Chapter 5, school has been busy for me. I'll have a lot more time in a couple of weeks when school finally lets out. This chapter takes place about four moons after Chapter 4. **

* * *

Lionpaw POV

I padded into the camp with my head held high. I had just passed my final assessment, and I was about to receive my warrior name alongside Hollypaw and Cinderpaw. Even though Cinderpaw and I both liked each other, we had avoided each other ever since that day beside the lake. Since we were still apprentices, it was sort of awkward for the two of us to hang around each other so much. We didn't want any cat getting suspicious, although I had a feeling some cats already were. Like Ashfur.

Speaking of the mouse-heart, I saw him sharing tongues with Whitewing near the base of Highledge. He had a smug expression on his face, as if he expected Whitewing to agree to be his mate or something. I screwed my face up with disgust. It was hard for me to believe that my mother actually considered taking him for a mate once instead of Brambleclaw, let alone the odds that he could have been my father. I settled down near the fresh-kill pile, waiting for Firestar to appear so we could start the ceremony.

I was beginning to doze off when a claw prodded me in the side. "What?" I snapped. I opened my eyes to see Ashfur standing above me, his eyes narrow slits. "Wake up, Lionpaw. Firestar informed me that the ceremony will be delayed; Brackenfur got his paw stuck in a fox trap, and he has to check the territory with Brambleclaw for more. Until then, he wants all the apprentices to stay in camp." I snorted. "Don't you remember, Ashfur? I passed my assessment - I'm a warrior now." Ashfur purred with amusement. "Yeah, right. Until you get your warrior name and are honored by StarClan, then you're still an apprentice." He shoved past me and pushed out of the camp. I watched him go, pushing away the usual frustration and anger that built up inside me. I lay there for a few more minutes, thinking about what Ashfur had just told me. As far as I was concerned, I'd proven that I was worthy of becoming a warrior of ThunderClan. Firestar himself had called me a warrior - which meant that I didn't have to listen to Ashfur anymore - or any cat, for that matter, besides Brambleclaw and Firestar. I got to my paws.

Checking to make sure no one was watching, I slipped out of the camp. I walked as quickly as I could through the forest, keeping my eyes open for fox traps. I wouldn't want to delay my warrior ceremony any longer than it needed to be. I kept walking until I started scenting a scent marker, and I realized I had come up near where the WindClan and ThunderClan borders met at a corner. Beyond that was foreign territory - territory the Clans hadn't seen since before the lake was settled. I was staring out into that territory when I heard a few bushes rustle behind me. I unsheathed my claws and turned. "Alright, Hollypaw. You caught me. You can come out now - I know you're there."

A voice shot out of the shadows - but it wasn't Hollypaw. It was a much deeper voice - one that held both power and respect. My immediate thought was that Brambleclaw had found me - but not even my father had a voice that commanding, even when he was angry. I tensed, ready to fight against what I now knew was a trespasser. "Come out." I ordered, a growl rising in my throat. The cat purred and said, "Quite the unfriendly welcome for the great warrior of ThunderClan, hm?" I didn't respond. A moment later, the voice sounded again. "I won't attack you. Not that you should feel compelled to believe me, being an intruder on your home front and whatnot. But at least give me the opportunity to introduce myself." The bushes shook again, and this time, a cat came into view.

It wasn't any cat I had ever seen before. He was massive - even bigger than cats like Brambleclaw and Blackstar. He had dark grey fur with a white underbelly that had a small brown splotch on it. His grey fur was sliced through by jet-black stripes, and his tail was black. A long, pink scar curled around the side of his face, and one of his ears was slightly torn. He had the biggest paws I'd ever seen, and he had large, clear yellow eyes. "Hello." He mewed. His voice was very charismatic - kind of like those cruel leaders in the nursery stories that can bend a cat's will with their voice. He introduced himself. "My name is Harley. And you are Lionpaw, a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan who is of great interest to me." I started backing away. "Why have you been following me? More importantly... how do you know me?" He laughed. "I was expecting you to ask questions like that. They always do. Come with me, and I will explain everything."

I hesitated. I'd been taught not to react to strangers - either ask them to leave, or attack them if they didn't. I'd heard stories of cats wandering off with strangers, and never returning. I didn't want to end up like that. But still, there was something in me that was tugging me towards this cat. Some kind of feeling I hadn't experienced before - powerful, but strange and mysterious. I looked over my shoulder briefly before padding forward and nodding. He took that as a signal and padded deeper into the forest - beyond Clan territory. I followed him, feeling butterflies as I passed over the border. He led me a few more tree-lengths until the ground began to slope beneath my paws, leading into a small, tree-lined grove. He sat down on top of a large boulder, curling his tail around his paws. I hadn't realized before how tall he was. I sat down at the base of the rock.

He smiled down at me. "Now that we're settled, allow me to explain my being here, as well as how I know who you are. As I said before, my name is Harley. You probably won't believe anything of what I'm about to tell you, which is completely understandable, but hear me out. I am a Descendant. My father is what they call a Protogenos, or an Ancestral Primordial, if you may. His name is Aether, and he represents what allows you to see and what warms your fur - light. He is the most powerful being in existence - capable of things you couldn't even dream of. He is more powerful than anything you can think of - even your StarClan. Because of that, I was born with special powers. I have the abilities to manipulate several of the elements - especially light, my father's natural domain. Every one of my powers rely purely on light - without it, they would not exist. My ability to control shadow, for example. Without light, we would not have a name for shadow. We wouldn't need it - why should we have to differentiate between two things if one of them doesn't even exist?" He paused for a moment, lifting his face to the sky.

"I live in a place called Portland. There lies my camp - my life, my family, and my future. I founded Camp Lost to serve as a place for every Descendant to go. A safehaven - the only place where they can live free from mortals and demigods alike. They train there, live there, and learn there. Once in a great while, we will come across a new Descendant who proves to be very powerful and mysterious. When that happens, I go out to find that Descendant. _You _are one of those Descendants, Lionpaw. _That _is why I am here."

I wasn't really sure what to say at first. Here was this cat - this powerful, intelligent, mysterious cat - telling me that one of my ancestors was some all-powerful being that had handed down his powers to me. Apparently, I belonged at some camp in some place, where I would train and live with other "Descendants". After getting over my shock, I found my voice. It came out more bitter than I had expected.

"I'm about ready to become a warrior, Harley. I'm already disobeying orders from my Clan leader and my father. What would they think if I told them about this? Do you honestly think you're welcome in ThunderClan territory? I don't know how many other cats you've been able to fool with your stories, but I'm smarter than that. You won't fool me with that load of fox dung. So, I'll kindly ask you to leave, or else I'll make you."

He actually had the courage to laugh at me. The fox-hearted liar. He laughed down at me, whiskers twitching. "You have a Descendant's spirit. My father wasn't wrong about that. You'll make a great hero after you have gone through the proper training, Lionpaw. But you must listen to me - you must leave ThunderClan."

I laughed bitterly. "You think I'd be stupid enough to leave ThunderClan to go to some fake place with you? Chances are you'd just kill me - if you weren't some kind of spy for another Clan. I am a loyal ThunderClan warrior. I'd never leave my Clan, no matter what. So you can get out of here, and take your dumb lies with you. You are the stupid one here, Harley. Not me." I whipped around and charged up the slope, sprinting back over the border. I ignored Harley's calls. I wanted to get back to camp as fast as possible, before anyone noticed. Harley's stupid speech had taken way longer than I had realized.

Unfortunately for me, my father was standing outside the camp when I got back. He didn't look very happy. His eyes blazed with anger when he saw me. "The last time I looked, Lion_paw_, you were still an apprentice. Ashfur told me he told you to remain in the camp, and you still left anyway. Do you not understand the danger those fox traps pose? Firestar lost a life to one and Berrynose lost part of his tail - one of those could easily kill a cat your size!"

"Don't you think I know that!?" I snarled. "I'm not stupid, Brambleclaw. I know what those fox traps do. I've heard the stories, and I've seen the scars. But you have to understand that I'm not a kit anymore! I'm ready to become a warrior - Firestar himself said so!" My father unsheathed his claws. "A cat that disobeys orders is not ready to become a warrior, Lionpaw. In fact, they are more ready to spend another moon training. And don't even get me started on the way you've been treating your Clanmates - especially Ashfur. You may not get along with him, but he is your mentor as well as your senior warrior. You need to learn to shut your mouth and start listening to us when we tell you to do things. We know a lot more than you, Lionpaw. We've been warriors for many moons longer."

I lashed my tail. "I can't believe you!" I spat. "You of all cats should know why I can't stand Ashfur! He goes out of his way to make my life miserable just because he's still mad at Squirrelflight for ditching him for you so many moons ago! You should understand what it's like to have to go through day after day with him on your back! I don't care if you think I should give him respect just because he's my mentor! I don't have to listen to you, or to anybody else! StarClan gave me the freedom to make my own choices! Isn't that what our ancestors always told us?"

"There's a difference between free will and stupidity, Lionpaw! You're as dense as your mother was when she was young! Why can't you understand that we are trying to help you? We don't want to see you get killed by one of those fox traps. You have to listen to us, Lionpaw. Our warrior ancestors would tell us the same thing."

"How do you know that? They say one thing, and think another - just like living cats! You've probably never even met a StarClan cat, so you can't have a say! You don't have two siblings who have met with StarClan and taken their advice! I have every right to say my opinion on what they think - and I believe that they don't intend for apprentices to be forced to obey every order like mindless fools!"

Brambleclaw's voice got lower - a sort of icy calm, which told me he was really angry. "That's enough, Lionpaw. You need to get out of the clouds and come back to the lake. If you want to be a warrior, then it's time for you to grow up. I don't want to see any more disrespectful comments towards Ashfur, I don't want to see any more disobedience, and I certainly don't want to hear any more whining or begging from you. Am I clear?"

I flattened my ears against my head. "Yes, Brambleclaw. As always, you know best." I shoved past him and charged into the camp, ignoring the calls and questions from my Clanmates. I charged into the apprentice's den and flopped down in my nest, shoving my nose under my tail. Frustration and fury burned deep inside me. So what if my father thought I was being an arrogant fox-heart? I didn't care. Right now, everyone in this Clan could go jump in the lake for all I cared. Except Cinderpaw. Out of every cat in ThunderClan, she was the only one I still cared about. A question that I'd thought over before came back into my mind - was I really meant to be a warrior? What if... What if Harley was telling the truth? What if I really was a Descendant, an all-powerful cat with a great destiny? I thought about my dream of going on the greatest of journeys. What had gone on back there could have been my chance, and I blew it like some kind of idiot. Harley was probably far from ThunderClan now, laughing his head off at how stupid I had been.

I wasn't sure when it happened, but I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, it didn't take me long to realize I was in a dream. However, this dream felt different. Clearer, as if I was in some kind of other world. I was standing on a rocky cliff overlooking a vast expanse of water, like what my parents told me was at the sun-drown-place. I stared out at it's beauty, at the sun's reflection in the water. White foam sprayed against the cliff, and a strong wind whipped at my fur. I closed my eyes, and I saw myself standing atop the cliff. Tall. Powerful. Deadly smart. The greatest hero of my time. I felt power coursing through my muscles, and that feeling I had gotten earlier when talking to Harley returned. I felt connected to this new world - like I fit in. I felt more comfortable in this world than I ever had in the Clans. Maybe Harley was telling the truth... Maybe I should've used common sense and believed him.

I woke up with a start to find that someone was prodding me in the side. Dawn light was filtering in through the den - that dream had been way longer than it should've had. I'd never fallen asleep so early before. Groggily, I looked up and found myself staring into my sister's concerned eyes. I immediately got to my paws. "What's wrong?" I demanded. Hollypaw took a shaky breath.

"Brambleclaw's dead!"


	7. Chapter 6: Lionpaw

**Here's Chapter 6. I'm going to be introducing a new character soon, and I'd like to give my viewers a chance to have an influence in the story. Post a review saying what the name, appearance, and gender of the cat should be! As usual, remember to favorite as well!**

* * *

Lionpaw POV

I stared at my sister in horror, all of my fury at my father vanishing instantly. "What do you mean he's dead? What in the name of StarClan happened?" She shook her head. When she spoke, it sounded as if she was choking on something. She was barely able to get the words out. "He-he's in the clearing. It... Nobody knows what happened." She pushed past me and darted out. I quickly followed, praying to StarClan that she had been mistaken.

Of course she wasn't.

When I got out into the main clearing, cats were milling around. No one was talking. Some cats were crowded around something - it was quickly clear to me that it was my father. I felt a lump form in my throat as I padded forward. Cats parted to let me pass. I pushed my way into the circle of cats, ending up in between Brackenfur and Squirrelflight. My mother had her nose pressed deep into Brambleclaw's dark, blood-stained fur. His claws were out, and his lips were peeled back in a snarl. He had a deep gash in his throat, and another in his belly. Clearly this was no accident. Whoever had killed Brambleclaw hadn't done it accidentally - it had been intended, and they wanted to make sure he had no chance of surviving. Leafpool had laid some sweet-smelling herbs down around and over his body, but that still wasn't enough to mask the scent of death. I settled beside my father, feeling hollow. If only I hadn't got into that fight with him...

"Let all cats gather here for a Clan meeting!"

I looked up as Firestar called from Highledge. His voice was hollow, but I could detect a hint of anger in his voice. He wanted to know who did this just as much as I did. The cats quickly gathered. For once, nobody spoke. Even the kits were silent, staring up at Firestar from the nursery entrance. Firestar took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan. A terrible thing has happened. Our deputy, Brambleclaw, was brutally murdered just beyond our own camp entrance. Ashfur was kind enough to bring him back to camp. After a long discussion, we have agreed that he has a very important thing to tell you. He believes that he knows the identity of Brambleclaw's killer." The entire Clan held their breath while the ThunderClan leader paused for a moment.

"Ashfur, would you do me a service and speak for yourself? I would like to here the truth, straight from you and your witnesses." The gray tom stood up, a solemn look on his face. Nearby, Birchfall and Mousewhisker rose with him. I realized that they must be the witnesses. After a few moments, Ashfur suddenly whipped around and stared straight at me.

"The killer of our dear deputy is here with us tonight. His name is Lionpaw, a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan who was arrogant enough to think he could get away with such a crime."

Yowls of protest greeted the senior warrior's words. From the back of the crowd, Hollypaw called out in my defense. "That's ridiculous, Ashfur! Lionpaw has no reason to want Brambleclaw dead! No reason!" The other apprentices yowled their agreement. Firestar waved for silence, and the clearing fell silent. The ginger leader looked down at Ashfur. "Would you care to explain your reasoning behind blaming Lionpaw for his father's death?" The gray tom nodded. "Of course, Firestar." The other cats leaned forward as he began to explain his justification.

"A decent amount of time ago now, Lionpaw and his father got into a huge argument over Lionpaw's treatment of his Clanmates. Lionpaw claimed that he was tired of cats bossing him around - especially his father. The argument got pretty heated, until Lionpaw was ordered back into camp. For once in his life, he obeyed. Soon after, the rest of the Clan turned in for the night. Around moonhigh, Lionpaw was asked to join a midnight patrol with Mousewhisker and Birchfall. They claimed that he wandered off at some point to investigate some noise in the woods, and, when he didn't return for a while, they went to investigate. They found Brambleclaw's body near the ShadowClan border, with Lionpaw's scent lingering heavily around it."

The Clan was silent. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had slept through the entire night - no one had ever asked me about going on a midnight patrol. Sure, I'd been mad at Brambleclaw, but I'd never consider killing him. At that moment, Mousewhisker stepped forward.

"What Ashfur is saying is true. Birchfall and I were on patrol last night with Lionpaw. When we discovered Brambleclaw's body, Birchfall went back to camp for help while I searched for Lionpaw. I eventually found him near the lake, washing his paws. Now, tell me. Why would a cat who is not of RiverClan descent be willing to get his paws wet for no reason?"

_That _got the Clan going. Cats started getting to their paws, turning towards me, pelts bristling. Berrynose shoved his muzzle in my face. "Fox-heart!" He snarled. "How could you think of killing your own father?" Yowls of agreement broke out behind him, until Firestar's voice rang out again.

"_Silence!_ I have heard for myself what Ashfur, Birchfall, and Mousewhisker have to say. They make some very convincing points. Lionpaw has been acting hostile towards many of his Clanmates lately, especially Brambleclaw and Ashfur. While for quite some time I believed Lionpaw to be one of ThunderClan's most dependable warriors, I now see that I was wrong. It seems as if too much of Tigerstar's blood runs in Lionpaw, and it has turned him into a cruel, murderous cat. Lionpaw, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

I stood up and was about to testify that I had slept through the night and was now the subject of a well thought out lie, but before I could speak, a voice spoke in my mind.

_You know what you want, Lionpaw. Don't give in to these cats. They want you to defend yourself - make yourself look like a helpless fool in front of all of them. Don't give them the satisfaction. _

I don't know why, but that voice had a pull on me. At the time, I thought the voice had to belong to Tigerstar. However, the voice sounded different - deeper, and more powerful. I wouldn't realize for a long time at that point who exactly was speaking in my mind. I stepped forward, feeling a rush of courage.

"I don't have to defend myself to you, Firestar, or to any other cat. I didn't kill Ashfur, and everyone here should know that. I'm sorry if I let everyone down, but if you believe this nonsense, then clearly you never really trusted me to begin with. I was never on a midnight patrol last night, and I'm sure any apprentice that was in the den could confirm that. But there's no reason they should have to, sense you'd never believe me." I myself couldn't believe how rude I was being. However, once I started talking, it was like I couldn't stop, like some other being was talking through me, guiding my words. Firestar's eyes blazed with anger as I finished talking.

"Very well, then, Lionpaw. Perhaps we don't have anything further to discuss. Clearly you are more eager to admit to killing Brambleclaw than trying to defend what you believe to be the truth. ThunderClan has no room for disrespectful murderers. From this point on, you are no longer a member of ThunderClan. Starting at dawn tomorrow, if any cat finds you on Clan territory, they have my permission to kill you. Go now."

I stood there staring up at him for a few moments. I gave him my worst glare before I got up and began to leave. I tried to ignore my Clanmates' stares, and the feeling deep in my stomach that told me to stay and prove that I was innocent. But my paws kept carrying me out of the camp without even letting me look back. I kept walking until I scented scent markers, and I knew I'd reached the edge of Clan territory. I padded past the border and headed towards the clearing I'd last spoken to Harley in. I once again cursed myself for being such a hare-brained idiot in rejecting him.

I pushed through the undergrowth that sheltered the little clearing. Much to my surprise, when I entered, a cat was lying at the foot of the rock, snoring softly. I unsheathed my claws and prepared to attack. After all, I was a rogue now. I could do what I wanted - I didn't have a warrior code I had to follow. I was about to attack when a shaft of moonlight broke through the trees and struck the cat's pelt. Much to my surprise, it was Harley. He had waited here all this time - as if he'd known that I would end up returning. As I padded forward slowly, he blinked open his eyes and lifted his head. He smiled when he saw me. "So you came back. Wise decision."

A growl rose in my throat. "I didn't return because I fully believe what you told me. My father is dead, and my Clan thinks I'm responsible. They banished me, and told me they'd kill me if I ever showed my face around here again. So I thought I could give your life a try, see how living on my own works." Harley smirked. "You'll be impressed, I guarantee. As for your Clanmates, it is safer for them and for you if you are away from them. Your siblings will see that what I am saying is true in their own time. As for your father, it is a shame he is dead. He was a fine warrior. But he will walk beside you, Lionpaw. He knows the truth, and now he can watch you walk the path you were meant to walk. He is happy with his ancestors among the stars." He turned away, beckoning to me with his tail. "Come now, we must hurry."

I sprinted after him as he set a quick pace through the forest. "What's the hurry? Surely this place you are from can't be very far." Harley purred with amusement. "It's farther than anything the Clans have known, Lionpaw. It will take us a decent amount of time to get there - time we cannot waste. Your powers are coming, and we must get you to safety before they come - because when they do, they will be uncontrollable." I nodded, trying to ignore that feeling that stirred in me again when he mentioned my powers. I decided to change the subject.

"So what is this... camp of yours like? What's the territory like, and everything?" I asked. He responded without looking back. "It's huge - bigger than anything you could picture in your brain. Only a small part of it is ours, though. We live mainly in a forest. There's a large lake there, with lots of connecting streams and rivers. And then, at the edge of our territory, lies the ocean." I stared at him. "Ocean?" I echoed. "What's that?" He twitched an ear. "It's a large expanse of salty water. It appears to never end, and a lot of different fish and sea creatures live there." I nodded slowly. "You mean the sun-drown-place. That's what the Clans call them."

"Yes. Listen, Lionpaw. You are no longer a member of ThunderClan. You are now one of my warriors, and that means you have to start getting familiar with regular, modern terms. Nobody outside of the Clans uses curses or location names like they do. Your Twolegplaces, for example. The proper term to describe them is a town or a city. And a Twoleg - the term to describe that is a human, or a person. It isn't a term we made up based on our understanding of what they are - it is what they are called and what they are known as among all of our ancestors."

This cat was really making sense.

I nodded and tried making it sound as if I believed him. We continued on in silence for a while, until my eyes began to grow heavy from exhaustion. The sun was beginning to set, casting a long shadow over the forest. We were beginning to enter the hills when, suddenly, I heard a growl. Harley immediately unsheathed his claws, the fur on his neck rising.

"Get down!"


	8. Chapter 7: Lionpaw

**Once again, sorry about the delay with Chapter 7. I've been busy working on The Lost Soul. Feel free to check it out! It's my first attempt at placing a darker undertone to the Warriors series.**

* * *

Harley practically tackled me to the ground. No sooner had I hit the ground than a massive shape shot out of the shadows, snarling at us. I twisted my head to see it. What I saw looked like a dog, but it was bigger than anything I'd ever heard of - even in the nursery stories. It was bigger than a TigerClan warrior - and its eyes. They weren't... normal. They glowed a creepy shade of red that illuminated part of its face. It had very long black fur, paws the size of a cat's head, and a set of thorn-sharp teeth that even a nine-lived leader would have feared. Harley shoved me under a nearby bramble bush. I winced as the thorns dug into my sides, catching on my fur. I peered under the bush as Harley snarled and charged the dog head-on.

I held my breath, impressed by Harley's bravery. I was almost sure he was going to get ripped apart almost instantly. So you can bet my surprise when, instead of getting torn apart by the dog's teeth, he dove to the side and avoided it completely. He hissed at it, catching its attention. However, before the dog could even move, Harley was moving again. He circled the dog at an unbelievable speed before pushing off of his hind legs and landing squarely on the dog's shoulders. He sank his teeth into the back of the dog's neck, using his claws to keep his balance. The dog snarled, strings of drool hanging from its muzzle. Its eyes blazed even brighter now. It reared up, shaking itself violently. I thought for sure Harley was done for as the dog shook him off and turned on him.

Once again, I was wrong.

Harley recovered at a remarkable speed, rolling to the side as the dog's claws scored deep marks in the earth where he had just been. Harley dove underneath the dog. It didn't know how to react, and just stood there until Harley raked his claws down the dog's stomach. It howled and spun around, looking for him. Harley came up behind the dog and bit down on its tail. I swore at that point that I could literally hear a crackling sound coming from Harley's fur.

I couldn't explain to you what happened next.

The only thing I remembered after that was a numbing sensation spreading through my whole body as the world exploded. A bright blueish-white light swamped my vision, and I felt heat sear my fur. The bramble bush was blown apart around me, sending thorns flying everywhere. One caught me just above the eye, and I winced as the warm, sticky liquid flowed down into my eye.

And then it was over.

I'm not sure, but I think I blacked out for a few moments after it ended. The next thing I knew, I was lying on a bare patch of blackened earth. The trees around me had been obliterated and were now smoking piles of ash on the ground. Rain began pounding down against my skin, and thunder roared overhead. I lifted my head. Harley was standing in the middle of the largest ash circle, completely unharmed. Electricity cracked through his fur, and his eyes glowed ice-blue. The dog was nowhere to be seen, although I could have sworn I had smelled something strange - like crow-food, but worse.

Harley turned his head and nodded at me when he saw that I was okay. He waited for a moment before coming over. "Sorry about that, Lionpaw. There is your proof that I'm not lying. That dog you saw was a monster from the depths of the Underworld - a hellhound. It was sent here to kill you. You are lucky it didn't find you alone. If it did, you would not be here anymore. I summoned a lightning bolt to save you. You're welcome." I blinked, not really sure what to say. When he saw that I wasn't going to say anything further, he shrugged and started walking.

We hadn't been walking for more than thirty seconds before the storm clouds cleared. The rain and thunder stopped, and the moon was beginning to show. We kept walking for about another hour or so, before eventually stopping for the night on the peak of a tall hill. As I looked out over the direction we had come from, I realized for the first time that we had left the lake behind. As far as I could see, there were nothing but trees and the occasional field. It felt strange. At least during the mountain journey, I had other Clan cats with me. Now I only had Harley, who wanted nothing to do with the lake Clans. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Harley, you mentioned that I'm one of these Descendants. What about my siblings, Hollypaw and Jaypaw? Are they Descendants, too?"

Harley smiled, as if he was happy I'd finally gotten the sense knocked into me to believe what he had been telling me. "Yes, they are. You all share the same Ancestral Protogenos, which should be obvious, since you are siblings. Your powers are more advanced than theirs, Lionpaw, which is why I came for you first."

I blinked, suddenly feeling that weird feeling again. I decided to bring it up. After all, Harley should know about it, seeing as he apparently knew everything regarding this life. "Harley." I mewed, somewhat forcefully. He seemed to detect the hint of urgency in my voice, and he stopped.

"What is it? You aren't having second thoughts about leaving your Clan, have you?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't go back to my Clan. I wouldn't want to. The thing is... Lately I've been feeling this strange... feeling. It's kind of mysterious. I don't know what to make of it. Every time I feel it, it gets stronger, to the point where I'm worried it will become more than just a feeling. And then, it disappears."

A grave look appeared on Harley's face. "I was afraid of this. It seems as if I am a bit too late. Your powers are already here; you simply do not realize it. The feeling you have been experiencing is the result of that - the energy building up inside of you is starting to reach very high levels. If you don't do something to get rid of that energy soon, it will start releasing itself uncontrollably."

I suddenly felt very small. "How do I get rid of this energy? Do I have to run around for a while or something?"

Harley shook his head. "This is a different kind of energy, Lionpaw. It is a divine energy. You cannot release it normally. You must release it through your powers. Maybe... No. It would be too dangerous. Attempting to release that energy now would be disastrous. It could create huge problems - and the more you use your powers, the stronger they grow. You must learn to control your powers before you attempt to use them, Lionpaw."

"But how can I learn to control them if I don't know how to use them?"

He sighed. "You will understand eventually. For now, forget about it. The important thing is that you get some rest. You have been travelling for a while, longer than you are used to. Tomorrow we will travel even further. You must be ready. The sooner you get to Camp Lost, the safer you will be."

He turned his back on me and started digging out a shallow nest in the dirt for himself. I copied him, digging a shallow hole on the edge of the hill. I tried to sleep, but I found that I couldn't. That feeling kept coming back - and every time, it felt stronger and stronger. By the time it had come back for the seventh or eighth time, I was starting to feel something else - a fuzzy sensation. I opened my eyes and twisted my head to look at my body. My eyes grew wide when I saw electricity crackling through my fur. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. The same thing had happened to Harley before he had summoned that massive lightning bolt before. I stood up, trying to put the thought of my powers out of my mind, like Harley had suggested. It didn't work.

I yowled as I suddenly lost control. I felt heat sear my skin as I was once again blinded by a sharp blast of light. I felt the grass burn away beneath my paws. A voice in the back of my mind told me to do something, but I didn't want to. Eventually, I felt the blast of energy fade, and with it, so did what I came to know as a lightning bolt. My vision cleared, and I saw what I had done.

I had blown a small hole in the side of the hill. I was now standing on bare earth. Behind me, I heard a gasp of horror, and turned. Harley was standing behind me, a look of horror on his face. "What did you do?"

I stared at him, feeling panic rise up inside of my body. "I-I don't know. I felt the energy building up... and-and it just released itself. I couldn't stop it." Harley narrowed his eyes. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking - hard. Just when I thought the suspense would kill me, he spoke.

"The time has come, Lionpaw. Your powers have made themselves known - now, you must learn to control them, or else they will consume you. I have seen countless Descendants crumble under the pressure of receiving their powers - don't let the same thing happen to you. Come." Without saying another word, he turned and started walking again. I don't know where the energy came from, but I followed. We set an even faster pace than before.

I didn't start feeling tired until we had been walking for about an hour. When the exhaustion came, it hit me hard. I staggered over the edge of a small hill and down the slope, vaguely aware of the growing light around me. I guess the energy that I had originally came from adrenaline, and it was all gone now. I looked down at my paws, and was a bit freaked out to see that they were still cracking with electricity every now and then. I immediately set my sights ahead, trying to think of anything else.

By this point we had reached something. Before my eyes lay an old, abandoned Twoleg nest. Harley kept walking, as if the eerie nest posed no threat to him. I followed, not wanting to be stuck out here alone.

Inside, the nest was completely dark except for in the center, where a shaft of light struck the crumbling floor through a cracked portion of the ceiling. In the patch of light lay a cat - a bony, elderly, sickly looking black-and-grey tom. Harley spoke to him. It was loud enough for me to hear it, but for some reason, I couldn't understand it. I blinked; Harley seemed like the kind of cat to speak another language, like fox or badger, but this one sounded totally different than what I would have expected. The problem was that I could still make out the words perfectly fine, but my mind wasn't able to translate them into a message I could understand. The old cat lifted his head and responded in the same language, tilting his head towards me. Harley responded before looking down at me.

"Lionpaw, this is an old acquaintance of mine, Raven. He is a mortal, but he has the gift of clear sight and prophecy, giving him a vast knowledge of our world. He has offered to help me get you back to Camp Lost as quickly as possible. He has offered me directions to the house of his brother, who is owned by a Twoleg that can get us a ride back to camp." I nodded slowly. "What language does he speak?" I asked. Harley flicked his tail. "A language you do not understand, obviously." He replied, a hint of amusement in his tone. I expected him to elaborate, but he simply turned back towards Raven and spoke to him again in the same language. Raven nodded quickly. He got up rather quickly for a cat his age and headed out of the nest. Harley curled his tail around my shoulders and led me to the patch of light. "Raven is going to retrieve his brother now. When his brother comes, be kind to him. He has the gift of clear sight, too, but like Raven, he is mortal. Do not push him regarding your place as a Descendant. He is older and wiser, and you must respect that." I suddenly felt like this was Brambleclaw talking to me, and I felt my claws curl in frustration. I knew better than to argue with him, however.

Eventually, Raven came back. Another cat was with him this time. This cat looked even weaker and older, if that was even possible. His grey-blue eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and his fur was ragged and unkempt. His bones protruded from his sides, and both of his ears were scarred and nicked. I wondered what kind of Twoleg he lived with. He spoke my language, thankfully, and introduced himself as Viper. He explained that, back in the day, his original Twoleg had been something called a pilot, and his son now ran his "piloting" business. He then left, apparently signaling for us to follow him. Harley regarded Raven with a curt nod as he passed, and I did the same.

We followed Viper for a short while until we reached another Twoleg nest. This one was completely lit up, and I could see the shadow of a Twoleg inside. Viper shoved his way into the nest through an open window, and a few minutes later, I saw him outside moving beside his Twoleg. Harley nudged me gently and led me over to them, keeping among the shadows to hide our presence. It was probably just me, but the shadows seemed to grow stronger around him.

We followed the Twoleg and Viper through the shadows until we reached something. It was massive, white, and somewhat frightening. "What is that?" I whispered.

Harley smiled. "It's called a plane. It can take us up into the sky, across the ocean, and to camp. Exactly what we need. Come." He continued walking, sneaking past the Twoleg and jumping into this "plane". We situated ourselves near the back as the Twoleg got on board, Viper following him. Viper joined us at the back as the Twoleg pulled something across my field of vision - a soft black thing. I questioned Harley on it. He said it was something called a "curtain". I sat with my back against the back of the plane, feeling a bit disoriented again. I listened silently as Harley and Viper engaged in conversation.

"You should join us at camp." Harley mewed. "You may be mortal, but you could find a she-cat to take for your mate. A Descendant. That way, you could legally stay with us. The others know you. They wouldn't be hostile towards someone who is such a good friend of mine." Viper smiled. "The offer is kind, Harley. I appreciate it. But you know I cannot face those cats again. They would not appreciate my presence." Harley's tail brushed against the ground. "Two of those cats are dead now, Viper. The other three were punished for their crimes against you, and have changed. You have nothing to fear from them anymore." Viper shook his head. "I cannot risk that, Harley. I caused enough trouble for you when I was at your home the last time. I do not wish to hurt you or anyone else there again."

I wondered what had happened in Viper's past that had made him so hesitant to go back to Camp Lost. From the way Harley didn't push the subject, I could tell it couldn't have been good. I looked to my side, suddenly noticing a wooden box I could have sworn hadn't been there before. I prodded Harley and jerked my head towards the object. He narrowed his eyes. "A gift from Aether. How convenient." He slashed at the box with his claws, and it fell apart. Inside was something shiny - a long, pointed thing with sharp edges and something that looked like it could be used to hold the thing.

"A sword." Viper commented. "An interesting gift. Out of all of the Protogenoi, Aether is the least likely to provide such a gift." Harley nodded, a shadow covering his face. "It must be a sign of sorts." He looked over at me. "All the more reason for you to be careful, Lionpaw. Your instincts will guide you, but they cannot protect you forever." I didn't respond. Harley's voice had an ominous tone to it, and it was somewhat disturbing.

I stared at the glowing object, wondering what these Protogenoi were trying to tell us. All of a sudden, a chill ran down my spine. I shivered, and I heard a voice in my head, the same one that had convinced me to stand up against Firestar and ThunderClan.

_You will discover the meaning of the sword in time, Lionpaw. For now, focus on your training. Trust in those around you. Keep your eyes open. You have made the right decision in turning your back on ThunderClan. Now, you will rise to greater heights. You will become a leader; a fighter; a survivor. Live like you know how to, young warrior. You will face a test you may not be ready for. I will do what I can to guide you. _

And then the plane exploded.


End file.
